


No Saint

by HappyEight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/HappyEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cursed to be 15 years old again. Castiel's willpower is tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Saint

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an anon at: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com
> 
> The Fill request can be found here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/65884.html?thread=20788828#t20788828

“Caaas!” Dean moans flopping on the motel bed.

“Dean, this is not open for discussion.” Castiel tells him, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Sam’s computer. Sam is out looking for leads on whatever it could have possible been that has cursed his older brother and so far that have come up with nothing. Dean is pouting on the bed looking all of 15 years old again. Whatever curse has been worked on the hunter has removed everything but emotional scars from Dean’s 15th year and on. Almost all of the scars have disappeared from the hunters body yet Castiel’s own handprint remains a firm marking on Dean’s shoulder. It pleases Castiel that the mark remains.

“Why not?” Dean demands sitting up. “It’s not like I’m actually 15 again, damnit.”

“Dean, I would appreciate if you would let me continue on with this research. It would please me if we were able to return you to your actual form.” Castiel tells him. Not that this younger form of Dean isn’t just as lovely and beautiful as his true form, Dean, in any form would be pleasing to him he imagines, but there is something unnervingly innocent about Dean’s soul inhabiting a body of 15 years. He doesn’t move as if he carries year and years of mistakes and regrets. Castiel is certain that, given time, he would again, but as of yet this younger form doesn’t know how to move as if it must bear the weight of the world. A glance at Deans soul confirms that those beliefs and mental scars remain, but for the moment Dean seems more carefree than he ever has.

“Dude come on!” Dean wriggles his hips on the bed provocatively. “If it's a consent thing your worried about or something, this is me, you know giving consent.”

“No Dean.”

“Oh god it's not an age thing is it, cause c'mon, in the grande scheme of things how much older than me are you? What's fifteen years give or take?” Dean tries to persuade Castiel. It's not a consent thing, and only a little bit of an age thing. It's mostly a Dean has been cursed and Castiel doesn't like the feel of the magic tangled around Dean kind of thing.

Dean at present time is much more distracted with trying to get Castiel into bed with him than worrying about all of the things that he’s done wrong in his life or the fact that he's been cursed. Castiel’s not sure if this is an improvement or not, but on the other hand Dean has been cursed and nothing good typically comes of that. He’d like to get Dean back to his own form and work from there on the emotional pain that Dean insists on stockpiling.

“I could just go find someone else,” Dean threatens. Castiel glances up at him frowning. He is aware that Dean wants this quite a lot but he’s not sure if he would actually go as far as seek out the company of another. Dean pouts even harder after a moment of prolonged eye contact and silence. Cas returns to the computer certain that Dean will not actually seek out the affections of another. Keeping his gaze on the screen does little to distract him from how utterly kissable Dean looks pouting on the bed because Castiel refuses to let the hunter into his pants.

“Fine,” Dean snaps and moves so that he is laying down the middle of the bed his head resting on the pillows. “If you won’t do anything...”

He unbuttons his pants and arches his hips up off the bed to drag them off.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asks, mouth suddenly dry.

“If you’re not going to do anything about this I will.” He groans palming himself through his tented boxer shorts. Dean hums pleased with himself and Castiel squirms in his seat at the noise and the image.

“Dean please, I’m trying to work.” Castiel begs. Dean ignores him and shoves a hand into his underwear moaning loudly when his fingers wrap around his cock. Castiel stares at the computer screen firmly concentrating on the information in front of him. Until he realizes that he has no clue what he’s been reading for the past couple of minutes.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean gasps from the bed he pauses to sit up and reach a hand into the bedside table pulling out a bottle of lube. He lays back down, and arches his his hips up again to slide his shorts off completely.

Castiel makes a choked noise in his chair, computer completely forgotten, his eyes completely glued to the teenage Dean on the bed.

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel rasps grabbing the edge of the table hard, attempting and failing to find some kind of bearing for himself. Dean pours the lube onto his fingers, and then reaches the fingers down, circling momentarily around the tip of his cock before sliding down further to circle the tight ring of puckered muscle. Castiels breath catches in his throat as Dean slides one finger slowly into the hole with a sigh of pleasure. He works the finger farther in and out, teasing the tight muscles. He soon adds a second finger and then a third until his fingers are stretching his hole in an obscene fashion as he wriggles and stretches his fingers apart and in and out.

“Cas,” He groans, voice deep but higher than it has ever been in the time Castiel has been with him, and Dean opens his eyes to find the angel’s across the room. When Dean’s hips grind down almost involuntarily, desperate for more and Dean’s breath stutters hitching and desperate, Cas loses all of his composure. He may be an angel but there’s only so much he can suffer through in silence.

Castiel jerks up and out of the chair, shedding his trenchcoat on the floor along the way. Almost faster than Dean can blink Castiel has descended down onto the bed to join the hunter. His mouth finds Dean’s and he kisses him hard as Dean extracts his fingers from himself with a whimper in order to make room to grind his hips upwards up into Castiels.

This youthful Dean is still muscular but it’s not the bulk of a lifetime of running and fighting. It’s all lengthy muscle and energy beneath him and he groans as their erections grind into each other through the cloths Castiel is wearing.

“Less cloths,” Dean demands, voicing Castiels thoughts perfectly. Dean’s hands are roaming, one tugging Castiel’s shirt out of his pants and the other fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. He grabs Dean’s hands and pins them on either side of the bed kissing the hunter, running his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip teasingly before sitting up slightly to remove his shirt. Dean takes the opportunity and two free hands to swiftly undo the fastenings of Castiels pants.

The fact that Dean is suddenly less than half his usual age has not deprived him of any of the skills that he’s learning over the years and Cas’s pants and own boxers are soon slide down and off.

“Knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away,” Dean gloats before gasping as Castiel reaches his own hand towards Dean’s already slicked hole.

“You do not play fair,” Castiel huffs sliding a finger in and leaning in to suck hard at the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder. He slides one finger in and then a second. Dean whines loud and needy grinding down onto the angel fingers. Castiel pumps them in and out adding a third loving the way Dean stretches around them, hot and tight, drawing gasping breaths from the hunter. It only takes the passing of a few more seconds before Dean is crying out as he comes grabbing roughing at Castiel’s shoulder blades, fingernails biting at the skin that sends a shiver down Castiel’s spin.

Dean quiets beneath Castiel, arms still loosely wrapped around the angel as Castiel removes his fingers and wipes them on the bed sheet. Dean smiles up at him, smug and lazy, the cat that caught the canary. Castiel doesn’t even feel indignant with the hunter, for his blatant display to get him into bed with Dean.

Instead he finds himself kissing Dean softly again and moving down, first to mouth at the bruise already forming from his previous ministrations and then roaming slowly across Dean’s body, searching out for the scar’s he knows should be there, and finding himself slightly taken aback by how many scars there already were on Dean by the time he was 15. It reminds him how difficult Dean’s life has been from the beginning, and it sends a twinge of regret through his heart that he couldn’t not have done anything to prevent these scar nor the ones that were to follow.

“What are you--You are so sentimental,” Dean grumbles, but he sounds pleased when he realizes the pattern to Castiels gently licks and nips across his body.“They’re just scars Cas, it’s no big deal.”

“I like your scars Dean,” Castiel says softly pausing with his head on Dean’s chest for a moment to listen to the sound of Dean’s heart beating boldly in his chest. “Admittedly their presence does trouble me but I will be pleased when they have returned.”

Dean sucks in a breath of surprise when Castiel’s hand graze down Dean’s skin tracing the dip of his waist and across a sensitive part of his hip but Castiel doesn’t stop instead moving farther down until his face is level with Dean’s still recovering cock. It twitches with interest with a warm puff of breath from Castiel’s mouth.

“Insatiable.” Castiel mutters, both endeared and slightly baffled that Dean could be ready again so quickly. A large part of that likely derives from Dean’s youth increasing his recovery time.

Before Dean can make any sort of witty quip Castiel takes Dean’s cock into his mouth and Dean groans low and ragged, still faintly over-sensitive from his orgasm. Castiel manages to swallow the entire length, breathing carefully through his nose to avoid gagging as blood sluggishly returns to Dean’s member. He sucks hard and long and Dean arches off the bed helplessly breathing harsh and eyes clenched in pleasure so intense it might be pain.

Castiel lets up on the suction, sliding up until his lips are wrapped around the head and he can flick his tongue teasingly across the salty slit drawing more whimpers and pleasurable twitches from the body beneath him.When Dean lets out a choked sob hands clenching in the sheets Castiel lets off completely. He pushes Dean’s legs apart gently guiding the hunter to grant him better access to Deans still lubed hole.

Dean’s eyes snap open when it’s not Castiel’s finger but his tongue that begins to gently probe him. Castiel plunges his tongue in hard, pressing against the muscles and Dean is practically sobbing and writhing trying to get Castiel deeper inside of himself, his cock leaking all over his belly and Castiel’s own painfully sensitive to anything it brushes against. He slides a finger it to help his tongue burrow further into Dean’s twitching hole.

Dean begin to tense beneath him and he pulls away quickly and wipes his mouth clean of the extra spit that has smeared across his lips

“Cas,” Dean begs pitifully, pumping his hips up useless and then trying to grind down back against the mattress to no avail. Castiel covers Dean’s body with his own, hissing in pleasure as their erections brush, more than ready to finish. He kisses the side of Dean’s mouth lovingly and then rolls them over so that Dean is now perched on top of Castiel.

The action flows so easily with Dean so much smaller than Castiel is used to and it leaves Dean sitting momentarily surprised on top of the angel looking down him owlishly. Castiel’s hips twitch upwards and Dean’s hips grind down in response involuntarily.

“Oh God,” Dean whimpers as Castiel grabs Dean’s hips to still him. “No fuck, Cas, I’m ready.”

Dean reaches between them to grab Castiel’s cock and positions himself over it. He sinks down slowly and Castiel sees white sparks flare in his vision at the warm tight heat that is Dean’s ass envelopes him completely.

Castiel is already close, and it’s hard to find a rhythm between the two of them, as their hips snap jerkily together. He comes quickly, arching as he comes inside Dean’s ass in thick heavy spirits groaning his name. Dean cries out a seconds after him his hole clenching tightly around Castiel milking his cock for all it’s worthy.

He slides off Castiel cock and ass still twitching, the both of them sticky and sweaty. Dean lies down next to Castiel with a content hum, using the angel’s chest as a pillow. He’s smile, still looking faintly smug.

“See that was totally worth it,” Dean mumbles into Castiel’s skin. Even though he would be pleased to have the hunter returned to his own body as soon as possible, Castiel is incline to agree.


End file.
